A Year
by Saaraa
Summary: Sang guru Hijikata Toshiro, muridnya si Sakata Gintoki, sekelumit emosi, adanya absensi, dan secercah afeksi. Satu tahun yang sarat akan situasi, semoga berakhir dengan senyuman di pipi. [Bab akhir (3/3), HijiGin, romance, drama, lemon, dll. RnR?]
1. Blood and Ocean

Sakata Gintoki menggulirkan iris merah darah. Di sana, pemuda bersurai sepekat jelaga dan iris sewarna padang rumput melangkah. Meniti jalannya nihil ragu, dengan arah pandang telak yang berani; membara, namun juga mendung, persis sulang.

_Susah juga, ya._

Apa yang selanjutnya bola mata darah itu tangkap dalam visualnya ialah kontur suasana yang mendadak cerah di sekitar Takasugi Shinsuke. Asal masalah sederhana; Kawakami Bansai datang dan membikin segalanya berbeda.

Gintoki mengusap tengkuk, berjalan menjauh.

* * *

**Gintama** © Hideaki Sorachi

**Warning**! _Teacher_!**Hiji**kata Toshiro x _student_!Sakata **Gin**toki, _slight_ **Oki**ta Sougox**Kagu**ra, AU!_ school life_, _lemon_, _friendship_, _family_, _romance_, _drama_, OOC, _typo(s)_, EyD semoga betul seluruhnya, _rate_ _mature_ (18+), dan lain-lain. Penjelasan lebih lanjut ada pada **_author note_** di akhir.

**A Year** by Saaraa

* * *

"Baru meninggal, kan? Kasihan, ya."

"Tapi Hijikata-sensei tampak biasa saja, tuh. Apa dia tidak sedih?"

"Bodoh! Itu namanya profesional. Lagipula, ia seorang guru, kan. Mana mungkin membuat murid-muridnya mengkhawatirkan dia."

Satu gerakan tegas yang lahirkan bunyi derak akibat geseran pintu membungkam suara mana pun. Ocehan yang lebih serupa dengan raungan katak di bawah hujan itu akhirnya retas; tak lagi berkeliaran tak tahu diri di udara. Hijikata Toshiro menghela napas pendek sebelum menutup pintu dan langkahnya membawa pada meja guru.

"Kumpulkan makalah biologi kalian. Ketua kelas, taruh berdasarkan urutan absen."

Ketua kelas yang dimaksud bangkit dari kursi. Suasana menjelma hening dan kebisuan merasuk hingga pangkal tenggorokan. Setelah berkas-berkas dikumpulkan, sebuah suara mendeklarasikan sesuatu yang aktual dan sudah biasa didengar, "Hijikata-sensei, Sakata belum mengerjakan tugasnya."

Gintoki mengangkat wajah. Toshiro mendelik. Daripada intimidasi, itu lebih dapat dikatakan sebagai rasa lelah yang tak ada pangkal dan ujungnya, bila menyangkut muridnya yang satu ini.

"Enak tidurnya, eh, Sakata-kun?"

Kuapan diloloskan. Tentu saja sengaja. Manifestasi akan rasa jengah, disebabkan hanya oleh omelan guru biologinya.

"Pulang sekolah ke ruanganku. Kalau kau kabur, akan kupanggil adikmu."

Gintoki mendecak lidah. Ia tidak ingin melibatkan Kagura.

_Menyebalkan. _

"_Ha'i_, _ha'i_. Bukankah lebih baik kaucari pacar baru daripada memberiku detensi, _Sensei_?"

Semua insan dalam ruangan meneguk saliva. Entah berani, bodoh, tak memiliki hati, atau ketiganya, tentu Gintoki dianggap lancang untuk suarakan ejekan semacam itu. Beruntung Okita Sougo adalah adik kelas yang tidak menghuni ruangan ini. Kalau tidak, sang pemuda perak barangkali sisa nama.

Gintoki membatu. Ia sendiri tidak paham mengapa itu lolos dari lidahnya. Masih dengan pelupuk setengah terangkat bagai ikan mati, ia memiliki ekspektasi untuk dilempari kapur papan tulis.

Namun, Toshiro hanya menghela napas dan melanjutkan pelajaran.

.

.

.

_Sebab menurut sistematika iklim, cuaca, dan segala yang tunduk padanya, hujan seharusnya turun pada awal bulan Juni. Namun kali ini, di pertengahan Maret, bulir air yang jatuh bebas, membalut siapa pun yang ada di bawah naungan biosfer. Ini terasa amat sendu serta dingin._

_Gintoki memusatkan iris darah pada sebuah foto berpigura hitam. Foto gadis bersurai cokelat keruh yang senyumnya manis kelewatan. Bunga dan dupa menjadi latar suasana, begitu pula isak tangis dan raungan yang menyita kebahagiaan._

_Lalu, pandangannya beralih pada lelaki bersurai hitam pekat. Wajahnya buruk dengan gurat hitam dan iris samudra yang redup._

_Tapi, berbanding terbalik dengan angkasa yang menangis, dia tidak._

_Entah kenapa._

.

.

.

"Maaf," ujar Gintoki, setelah dua menit lebih terisolasi dalam sikap geming. "Aku bicara keterlaluan tadi pagi. Aku turut berduka atas meninggalnya Okita-san."

Toshiro menyambit kepala bersurai selembut bulu domba itu dengan buku biologi tebal. "_Itte_!"

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah kaupikirkan."

Gintoki melirik jari manis lelaki itu. Benda logam kecil yang bersepuh emas masih melingkar di sana.

"Aku tahu makalahmu sudah jadi. Kau hanya tidak mem-_print_-nya. Berikan aku _soft copy_-nya, lalu kau boleh pulang."

Gintoki mengangguk. Ia membawa _flash disk_, bagaimana pun. Toshiro meraih rokoknya dari atas meja berpelitur krem. Dinyalakan geretan dan jilatan apinya menyentuh ujung rokok. Asap keabuan tercipta, mengudara di depan wajah sang perak.

"_Sensei_," panggil Gintoki.

"_Nanda_?"

"Err …," Gintoki menautkan alis. Sebetulnya ini bukan perkaranya, lebih-lebih urusannya. Namun ada kompulsi dari sanubarinya untuk tetap suarakan pertanyaan yang mengandung sedikit cipratan kekhawatiran, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Toshiro menoleh, iris samudra dalam membola. Tidak sangka akan mendapat pertanyaan serupa itu dari muridnya yang paling berandal macam begundal jalan. Toshiro mengeraskan ekspresi. Gintoki paham, meski tidak sejelas tinta di atas kertas putih. Itu adalah cara untuk menyatakan luka tak pegari.

"Pulanglah. Hari sudah sore."

Pada akhirnya, tak ada jawaban diberikan.

.

"Iya, ya, aku ingat!" Sakamoto Tatsuma tergelak, begitu keras. Gintoki sampai-sampai harus menyingkir, hindari kemungkinan gendang telinganya rusak akibat dirisak suara semacam itu. Kotaro Katsura ikut tertawa kecil. "Waktu tahun pertama SMA, kita pergi ke Okinawa, kan? Lalu Gintoki mau beli _chinsuko_ malah terpeleset lidah bilang _chinko_*!"

"_Gya_, _gya_, _gya_, _gya_. Berisik, Tatsuma!"

Katsura membuka _popsicle_ yang baru saja dibelinya dari _minimarket_. Membagi dua _popsicle_ itu, ia menyodorkan setengahnya seraya bertanya, "Siapa yang mau?"

"AKU!"

Sontak, Gintoki dan Tatsuma bersaing demi setangkai camilan beku itu. Untuk kekuatan dan kelincahan Gintoki yang di luar rasionalitas, Tatsuma berakhir tersungkur di tanah. Dengan wajah sengak dan nada hina, Gintoki tertawa. "Rasakan!"

"Pelit! Minggu kemarin, kan, kau sudah dapat, Kintoki!"

"Aku bukan Kintoki, sampah!"

Katsura memijit pelipis. "Kalian kenapa tidak beli sendiri saja, sih? Dasar miskin."

"BERISIK, ZURA!"

"Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura!"

Tatsuma bangun, menepuk-nepuk seragamnya yang ternistai oleh debu dan tanah akibat perbuatan si pemuda perak. Ia merutuk kesal. "Dulu Takasugi saja tidak pelit. Dia suka membelikan yakulk dingin!"

Mendengar nama yang tak asing, lidah Gintoki berhenti mengecap manis dari es itu. Serbuan rasa segar berhenti dirasakan. Mendadak mual, padahal sebelumnya tak pernah sudi untuk berhenti rasakan manis.

"Ya sudah," respon Gintoki, menggerakan tungkai. Berjalan lebih dulu untuk meninggalkan kawan sejak ia masih ingusan itu. "Minta saja sana sama _Shit_suke."

"Gintoki …," Katsura memanggil. Namun, tak ada reaksi yang berarti. Senggolan diberikan Katsura pada pemuda bersurai kastanya. "Kenapa kau harus menyinggung dia, sih?"

Tatsuma merengut. _Glabella_ mengkerut bagai kertas yang diremat sekuat maksud dan tenaga. Memorinya menjelajah untuk kejadian sekitar triwulan lalu.

"Sejak Takasugi mendapat pacar, dia jadi jarang pulang bareng kita, ya."

Katsura mendengus. Ia melempar stik es krim pada tong sampah, meski _popsicle_ itu belum sepenuhnya lesap dikonsumsi. Sudahlah, ia tak lagi berselera. Pernyataan Tatsuma retorik, lagipula.

"Wajar saja, bodoh."

.

.

.

Ujung sepatu kets sewarna seragam militer menyentuh batu dan memantulkannya satu hasta ke depan. Gintoki menarik napas, lalu menghelanya lamat-lamat. Ia bosan, sungguh. Liburan musim panas seharusnya identik dengan sorak sorai, sikap tidak waras anak remaja SMA, dan kegiatan tak berbobot yang menghabiskan tenaga tapi timbulkan kebahagiaan.

_"Aku pergi bersama Sadis ke makam kakaknya. Mungkin akan pulang malam, karena kami akan jalan setelah itu. Gin-chan cari makan sendiri, oke, _aru_?"_

Lobusnya kembali mereka ulang kalimat adiknya. Mendengar panggilan Sadis dan sang empunya nama di baliknya, ingatan itu bertalian dengan situasi yang baru saja ia alami minggu lalu. Di tengah suasana kelas yang sedikit pengap, kipas elektrik yang megap-megap, dan keheningan yang merasuk mendadak bagai sulap, Gintoki mengucapkan kalimat yang begitu kurang ajar.

_"_Ha'i_, _ha'i_. Bukankah lebih baik kaucari pacar baru daripada memberiku detensi, _Sensei_?"_

Gintoki sontak meringis, menepuk dahi. _Kenapa, coba, aku bisa ngomong begitu?_

Padahal, bukan seperti pemuda pemilik netra darah itu tidak pergi melayat ketika Okita Mitsuba dinyatakan habis napasnya. Raga dan fisik yang elok, jelita itu, yang akan bertemu api membara, menjelma abu. Gintoki bahkan masih ingat kata-kata Sougo bahwa kakaknya selalu ingin dikremasi bila meninggal. Bersatu dengan laut. Kembali pada air dan luasnya samudra.

Suara jangkrik mengetuk gendang telinganya. Setelah Gintoki melewati taman kota, lensanya menangkap sesuatu. Tiga manusia yang tak asing dilihatnya. Ketika gadis yang berada di antara manusia itu sadar akan eksistensinya, sang gadis melambaikan tangan, serukan nama kecilnya.

"Gin-chan!"

_Oh, iya. Okita Mitsuba-san itu punya toko bunga._

Langkah kecil itu dipercepat. Dengan tangan di dalam kantung celana tiga per empat, Gintoki tunjukkan wajah. "Yo," sapanya.

"Oh, _Danna_," sahut Sougo. Kagura, gadis berhelai sewarna senja itu mengulas bibirnya dengan cengiran.

Gintoki melirik melalui ekor mata. Si pemilik sikap obsesif pada mayones belum berbicara apa-apa, memilih sibuk manjakan paru-paru dengan nikotin pembunuh.

_Kurasa dia tidak bilang apa-apa ke Sougo soal apa yang kukatakan tempo hari._

Kelereng merah bergulir, menjelajah toko bunga kecil merangkap tempat tinggal di lantai atasnya.

_Oh, ya, kalau tidak salah, orang tua mereka juga sudah …._

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Sadis pergi dulu, _aru_. Oh, ya, mumpung kau ada di sini, Gin-chan, bagaimana kalau kau dan Toshi pergi makan bersama?"

Gintoki menoleh cepat. "Hah?"

Toshiro menggeleng, memberikan senyum formal yang hipokrit. Sebelum menyatakan penolakan yang tegas, ia terlebih dahulu memberi komplain atas namanya, "Hei, siapa yang kaupanggil Toshi? Lagipula, tidak usah, tidak apa. Aku tidak perlu merepotkan muridku."

Gintoki merotasi bola mata. Muak, jelas. Gurunya itu akhir-akhir ini selalu tampak palsu, seolah tidak terusik oleh distorsi buana yang Gintoki yakin pastilah, sebetulnya, merampas kewarasannya.

"Sikapmu menjijikan, Hijikata-san," komentar Sougo.

"Oi!"

"Oh, begitu?" Kagura memiringkan kepala. "Kalau begitu, sampai nanti, Gin-chan, Toshi. Sadis, ayo!"

Ketika sepasang insan itu hilang dari jarak pandang, Gintoki mengusap bulir air di dahinya. Rasanya dari ubun-ubun hingga ujung jempol kakinya bertempias air keringat. Meski lebih tampak seperti bunuh diri bila keluar di suhu yang membakar manusia secara harafiah ini, entah mengapa, Gintoki hanya ingin berkeliling.

"Aku masuk dulu, ya," ujar Toshiro, berbalik sepenuhnya. Namun sebelum lelaki di umur dewasanya itu dapat berjalan masuk, ada sesuatu yang menahannya, tenaga yang cukup bertekad menahan niatnya, dan Toshiro merasakan genggaman tegas di pergelangan tangannya.

"Eh." Gintoki mengerjap. Begitu sadar, ia telah meringkus pergelangan tangan Toshiro dengan telapak tangannya. Mengangkat kedua tangan, Gintoki bertanya, "Kau akan di sini saja? Tempat tinggalmu di mana?"

"Di apartemen dekat jalan utama," jawab Toshiro. "Aku akan menjaga toko ini. Lagipula, sebentar lagi toko ini akan digusur. Jadi lebih baik aku mengurus bunga-bunganya."

Gintoki tidak paham. "Kenapa harus digusur?"

Toshiro mengira-ngira seberapa Gintoki jatuh bebas tanpa tali pengaman. Soal kecerdasan pemuda itu, maksudnya. "Karena tidak ada lagi yang mengurusnya, bodoh," sahut Toshiro.

"Oh."

Gintoki menggaruk belakang kepala meski tidak gatal. Tinjunya yang mengepal bertemu telapak tangannya yang terbuka, melahirkan bunyi yang sukses dalam menarik atensi si surai sepekat bulu gagak. "Ya sudah. Aku juga belum makan siang, nih. Makan, yuk."

"Aku tidak lapar–"

_Grrrrmmmblr. _

Gintoki menahan tawa. Darah Toshiro berhamburan pada wajahnya dan epidermis itu dibalut gurat kemerahan.

"Sudah, ayo. Kunci pintunya. Aku tahu kedai _hiyashi chukka* _yang enak dan murah dekat sini."

Toshiro memaki di dalam hati. Menyumpah-serapahi tubuhnya yang berkhianat kepada akal sehat dan niatnya untuk tidak melanggar lini guru dan murid. Tapi mengingat lambungnya merintih sebab tidak diisi sejak sang surya menyembul malu-malu pagi tadi, Toshiro menyerah.

"Baik. Tunggu di sini."

Gintoki impulsif tersenyum lebar. Begitu kentara hingga deretan gigi putihnya nampak. "Siap, _Sensei_!"

.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang, ya."

Gintoki menautkan alis. Lagi-lagi, sesuatu menyempil dalam relung hati. Perasaan janggal yang menyandera akal sehat.

"Hijikata-sensei," nama itu dipanggil beserta gelar resmi di belakangnya. Toshiro menoleh. Rokok enggan pergi dari belah bibirnya. Gintoki mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Hendak disusun rapi dan sedemikian rupa sebagai tatanan dari perasaannya.

_Kenapa, ya? Hari ini rasanya pengen main._

"Ke _game center_, yuk."

Toshiro mendengus melalui hidung. Oh–Gintoki instan menyesali apa yang lidah petahnya katakan. Detik berikutnya, ia menggeleng.

"Tunggu, lupakan sa–"

"Boleh juga," sahut Toshiro.

"Eh?"

"_Refreshing_ sekali-kali tidak ada salahnya. Jadi, mau ke mana?"

Gintoki tidak bisa menahan cengiran. Ia melompat, begitu lasak. Bagai bocah yang diizinkan memiliki _amusement park_ untuk sisa senja hari ini. "Ke sana! Ada _arcade_ yang bagus!"

"Duh, dasar bocah."

Toshiro tertawa. Gintoki jadi terdiam. Tawa lembut yang barangkali tak ada yang pernah saksikan. Julukan _Oni no Sensei_ bukanlah melekat tanpa alasan. Tentu saja, sikap tegas, kaku, serta penuh didikan adalah khasnya, tanpa perlu dipertanyakan. Maka kali ini ketika kini imaji iblis luluh lantak untuk sesaat, Gintoki tidak bisa berhenti menatap.

Toshiro mengernyitkan alis untuk sikap muridnya yang kadang melewati batas kenakalan manusia biasa itu. "Apa, sih? Tadi loncat senang, sekarang diam. Aneh!"

Oh, mungkin memang inilah alasan dirinya aneh hari ini. Seharusnya memang musim panas diisi kegiatan tak penting macam ini. Tak memiliki arti, serta begitu kekanak-kanakan. Musim dengan panas yang menembus kulit, juga animo yang menyertai.

"Bawel, Mayora-sensei!"

"Siapa yang kaupanggil Mayora! Kurang ajar."

.

_Kenapa jadi begini?_

Gintoki limbung ketika tubuh berbalut kemeja hitam itu hampir jatuh ke belakang. Cepat-cepat menahan punggung Toshiro, Gintoki memantapkan kakinya, memastikan diri sendiri tidak ikut mengecup kasarnya aspal.

Dengan wajah serupa apel yang masak, Toshiro masih melantur. Pelupuknya setengah tertutup dan langkahnya berantakan. Deru napasnya anomali, temponya tidak jelas.

"–_hiccup_! Jadiii, karena Mitsuba berpesan padaku waktu itu, aku sekarang resmi walinya Sougo. _Hiccup_! Teruuusss, ya, Sougo itu bocah yang sangat mengesalkaaan!"

"_Ha'i_, _ha'i_. Kau ini kalau sudah mabuk melantur banget, ya, _Sensei_."

Gintoki melirik wajah di samping pundaknya. Dengan sebelah lengan yang melingkar di pundaknya, Gintoki harus menampung beban berat tubuh sang guru. Meski tidak terlihat, tubuh itu padat diisi massa otot yang tercetak jelas pada perut dan lengannya. Ini alasan mengapa rasanya Toshiro begitu berat.

Gintoki menyeret langkah. Mentari telah lama tidur, menelusuri belahan bumi yang lain. Angkasa gelap menjadi latar tidak menjanjikan perihal keamanan. Manusia pada malam hari tendensi lebih binal dan Gintoki tidak tahu harus berbuat apa bila benar-benar ada orang yang sodorkan bilah pisau serta merampoknya.

Oh, kalau untuk sekadar baku hantam, tentu ia bisa. Masalahnya di sini ia tidak sendiri. Ada guru yang tengah kacau logika dan hatinya, terlebih setir wibawanya sebagai guru tengah dikendalikan alkohol. Ia tidak ingin mati konyol di tengah jalan bersama Toshiro karena hal kecil, sungguh.

Padahal, ia pikir ia dan Toshiro hanya akan keluar untuk makan _hiyashi chuka_, lalu mereka kembali ke habitat masing-masing. Toshiro pada apartemennya dan Gintoki bersama Kagura pada rumah mungil nan nyaman mereka. Namun, situasi paling gila memang selalu datang di saat tak terduga. Ia sendiri tak pernah sangka atas nada hati yang mendadak ingin bermain _game center_, hingga akhirnya menghabiskan senja bersama dengan Toshiro.

Untuk keinginan beralaskan perasaan lainnya, Toshiro mengajak Gintoki untuk masuk ke _bar_ meski pemuda bersurai perak belum cukup umur. Jadilah Gintoki hanya diberi jus sitrun sementara Toshiro menegak bir.

"Kamu dengar, tidak, Sakata? Menyebalkaaan–_hicc_up!"

"U–uwaaahhh! _Sensei_ bego!"

Gintoki memekik bagai anak gadis yang baru saja dirusak keperawanannya ketika tenaga berlebih Toshiro membuatnya jatuh ke belakang. Pantat itu terempas ke atas tanah, menyusul dengan belakang kepala. Gintoki mengaduh keras.

Tahu-tahu, Toshiro sudah menduduki perutnya, meremas kausnya. Gintoki menganga. "Oi–minggir dari sana!" ujarnya, sedikit berteriak. Sesuatu menelusup ke dalam rasa waspada, menjadikannya bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan dan pertahanan diri yang ada.

"Kau, Sakata Gintoki, adalah makhluk menyebalkan–_hiccup_! Tolol!"

"HAH?! _SENSEI_, AS-TA-GA–"

"Apa-apaan soal cari pacar–_hiccup_–baru? Kau mengolokku? Menghina Mitsuba dan Sougo? Apa-apaan, sih?"

Gintoki tafakur. Ingin membela diri rasanya tidak tepat. Ingin mengelak rasanya salah. Maka, hanya lirihan sehalus napas yang ia suarakan dari sisa tenaganya, "Maaf."

"Dan yang paling penting–_hiccup_! Kau bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja. Mana mungkin, kan?"

Dan, di sana.

Timbre alto terseret dalam friksi, menjadi fraksi. Suara sengau yang bahkan tak berniat dilapisi oleh kepura-puraan. Disusul vibra yang tampak pada pundak, juga kristal bening yang lari satu-satu dari sudut mata.

"Iya, ya," Gintoki merespon. "Mana mungkin _Sensei_ baik-baik saja. Aku bodoh, ya?"

"Iya, kau memang bodoh, otak udang."

Gintoki tidak menjawab.

Setelah isak tangis reda, selanjutnya kesadaran pun ikut terbungkus gelap.

.

.

.

"Hijikata-san, bangun."

Toshiro mengerang. Pening langsung menghujam kepala, membuatnya mengaduh. Pelupuk terangkat perlahan-lahan. Pupil mengecil akibat serbuan partikel cahaya dari sang mentari yang menyelip melalui tirai transparan.

Menekan pelipis, Toshiro bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Iris samudra dalam mengedar, mengobservasi tempatnya memaku diri kini.

Bukan–demi langit-langit dan sudut ruang yang asing, ini bukan apartemennya.

"Toshi sudah bangun, _aru_?"

Kala Toshiro menoleh ke samping, di atas kasur itu, terlelap seorang pemuda delapan belas tahun yang bersurai perak. Dengkuran lembutnya mengudara, mengisi kebingungan. Meski belum terjawab seluruh misteri yang terpampang di hadapan wajah, Toshiro mulai mengambil konklusi dan menerka.

"Kau mabuk dan pingsan semalam. Karena tidak yakin di mana letak apartemenmu, _Danna_ membawamu pulang."

"Uh," Toshiro menggumam. Wajahnya menjelma pucat, putih lesi–istilah hiperbolanya. Sougo yang melihat itu hanya mendengus.

"Tidak usah takut begitu. Kau juga tidak akan ketahuan berkeliaran hingga tengah malam dan mabuk bersama muridmu, Hijikata-san."

Toshiro mendelik, namun juga menggeram frustrasi di saat yang sama. "_Gosh_, _that sounds so bad, doesn't it_?"

"_Yeah_," Sougo kembali menyahut dengan bahasa asing. "_It does_, _actually_."

Kagura tersenyum tipis. "Toshi santai saja, _aru_."

Ah–Toshiro jadi sadar. Seluruh kamar ini memiliki aroma serupa sang pemuda perak. Ia menghidu harum _mint_ yang halus, terutama dari kasurnya. Memijit pelipis, Toshiro mengingat-ingat mengapa matanya sembab. Ada sedikit rasa sesal sebab kemarin ia melewati ambang batas antara guru dan murid. Namun, separuh perasaannya lagi lega, sebab akhirnya sebulan setelah Mitsuba pergi, ia bisa benar-benar meraung tanpa peduli akan hal lain. Satu momen di mana isi hatinya tumpah ruah, tak terkendali, dan mengosongkan seluruh air dalam gelas perasaannya.

Mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk mengacak surai hitam, Toshiro sadar untuk satu hal. Ia membawa tangan kirinya ke depan iris samudra dalam dan sesuatu yang dicarinya tak ada di sana. "Oh, tidak," rutuknya.

"Apa?" Sougo bertanya.

"Cincinku hilang," Toshiro mendesah. Kesal. Murka pada dirinya sendiri. Kalap, panik–seluruhnya membaur jadi satu. Kagura bahkan ikut khawatir. "Aku pasti terlalu ceroboh semalam. Ya Tuhan–aku harus cari ke mana?"

"Hei, tenanglah," sahut Sougo. Mengangkat sebelah alis. _Sesungguhnya kau tidak perlu cincin itu lagi juga, kan?_

Namun, Sougo tidak mengubah isi sanubarinya menjadi suara yang audibel.

"Kalau soal cincin," sebuah suara serak terdengar. Gintoki menguap sebelum membuka laci di sebelah kasurnya. Masih dengan kepala berada di atas bantal, jemari berurat menonjol itu merogoh isi laci, lalu benda logam mungil menjelma bahan ekshibisi dadakan di ruangan itu. "Semalam kau melepaskannya ketika ingin muntah."

Pundak Toshiro lemas. Selanjutnya, ia menjitak sepenuh tenaga kepala perak.

"Sakiiit! Kau ini ringan tangan, ya, _Sensei_!" Gintoki terbangun, menatap iris samudra dalam. "Ini caramu berterimakasih?!"

"Berisik!"

Toshiro mendengus dan memakai cincin itu. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Perasaannya lebih ringan hari ini.

.

.

.

**_To be continued ..._**

* * *

**A/N **:

_chinko_* = penis

_hayashi chukka_* = ramen dingin, biasanya disantap saat musim panas.

_Yahoo_! Oke, pertama-tama, saya mau mengucapkan salam karena akhirnya berkontribusi fanfiksi yang serius di _fandom_ Gintama. Fanfiksi ini terdiri dari 3 _chapter_, jadi tidak akan terlalu panjang. Lalu, kenapa saya memasukan fanfic ini untuk _mature audience_? Karena di chapter terakhir, akan ada hubungan seksual yang eksplisit. Jadi saya harap tidak ada pembaca di bawah 18 tahun yang membaca, ya. Bahkan kalau pun ada pembaca yang sudah legal, silahkan dibaca dengan risiko ditanggung masing-masing ;)

Oke, _that's it_! Semoga _enjoy_ dengan ceritanya, ya. _See you_!


	2. Wild Animals

Kipas angin berputar, kirimkan sensasi sejuk. Gintoki menghela napas, serahkan tubuhnya pada pualam. Suhunya cukup dingin untuk singkirkan rasa gerah yang enggan menyingkir dari tubuh. Tak lama, ponsel pintar menyalak. Gintoki meraihnya dari atas meja belajar, lalu menekan layar tipis itu. Ia bahkan tak perlu melihat siapa yang memanggilnya; ia tahu siapa yang cukup senggang untuk mengusiknya di tengah hari begini.

"Apa, Zura?"

**"Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura! Omong-omong, aku, Tatsuma, dan, ehm–"**

"Takasugi?" putus Gintoki. Sebab ia sudah tahu, bila Katsura diringkus ragu kala berbicara padanya, pastilah itu soal sang iris gulma. "_Nde_? Ada apa?"

**"Kami mau ke kolam renang. Kau mau ikut?"**

Gintoki mengerang kesal. "Tidak," sahutnya. "_No comment_. _Bye_."

**"Hey, tung–"**

_Beep._

Lalu, ponsel itu dilempar ke atas, membentuk parabola rendah dan mendarat di atas kasur. Suara jangkrik kembali berlari di udara. Beberapa ingatan kembali menampakkan diri, padahal Gintoki yakin telah menguncinya, agar pikirannya tak melulu berserakan bila menyangkut Takasugi Shinsuke. Tak lama, pemuda bersurai perak menjerit kesal.

"SIALAN ZURA! DASAR TIDAK PEKA!"

* * *

**Gintama** © Hideaki Sorachi

**Warning**! _Teacher_!**Hiji**kata Toshiro x _student_!Sakata **Gin**toki, _slight_ **Oki**ta Sougox**Kagu**ra, AU!_ school life_, _lemon_, _friendship_, _family_, _romance_, _drama_, OOC, _typo(s)_, EyD semoga betul seluruhnya, _rate_ _mature_ (18+), dan lain-lain. Penjelasan lebih lanjut ada pada **_author note_** di akhir.

**A Year** by Saaraa

* * *

Suara itu mengundang Kagura untuk berlari dengan langkah berderap, membuka pintu kamarnya, dan memperlihatkan kepala dengan mahkota sewarna senja. "Kau mengagetkanku, _aru_! Ada apa, sih?"

**"Ada apa, Cina?"**

Samar namun pasti, Gintoki mendengar suara dari ponsel Kagura. Gelengen diberikan dan ia melenguh panjang. Ia menarik napas sebelum menjawab, "Mengesalkan. Rasanya liburanku hari ini langsung terasa jelek."

Kagura menautkan alis, tidak mengerti. "Oh, ya, Gin-chan. Sadis baru menelepon, dia dan Toshi mengajak kita pergi ke pantai. Kau ingin ikut?"

Gintoki mengangkat wajah.

**"Dasar, meski libur, aku banyak kerjaan sebagai guru, tahu!"**

**"_Maa_, _maa_, Hijikata _Konoyarou_, jangan terlalu kaku."**

Gintoki terkekeh tipis mendengar hal itu. Kagura, mau tak mau, mengukir kurva pada bibirnya. Selanjutnya, si iris darah berdiri dan berujar keras, "Mau! aku ganti baju dulu."

Kagura mengangguk. Pintu ditutup dan gadis itu sendiri pergi untuk bersiap-siap. Kala Gintoki dengan gesit membuka lemari baju dan merogoh isinya demi celana renang serta baju ganti, ia terdiam.

_Aneh. Padahal tadi aku_ sedang bad mood.

.

"Jadi?"

Gintoki mengedarkan iris darah, asal tidak bertemu iris samudra dalam yang berkilat terkena sinar sang surya. Ada hujatan dan makian tak kasat mata melalui refleksi yang terpantul di bola mata samudra itu. Senyum diulas, meski kata-kata belum diberikan. Gintoki memilih melihat Sougo dan Kagura yang kini tengah bermain voli pantai dengan kekuatan tidak manusiawi.

Ia rasa bahkan beruang liar dapat terbunuh oleh tendangan sederhana dari Sougo dan adiknya itu.

"Siapa, ya, yang tadi bilang ingin semangat ke pantai, tapi ternyata tidak bisa berenang?"

Urat di pelipis Gintoki rasanya naik ke permukaan. Menoleh ke sampingnya, pemuda itu membalas beringas, "Hei! Tidak apa, kan? Lagipula kau juga kenapa tidak berenang, Mayora-sensei?"

Toshiro menarik napas, lalu mengempasnya. Ia melihat ke arah laut. Ombaknya bergelung-gelung, busa putih melapisi birunya air. Sapuannya membawa milyaran pasir pantai, namun juga terkadang mengirim cangkang kerang yang begitu mengkilat. Pemandangan yang membikin rindu, sebab dulu, bukannya ia jarang ke pantai.

"Dulu, Mitsuba tidak bisa berenang."

Gintoki menatap lelaki itu. "Oh. Tidak bisa, ya?"

"Yah, lebih tepatnya–tidak diperbolehkan. Ia memiliki masalah dengan paru-parunya sedari dulu. Karena itu, dokter membatasi aktivitasnya. Jadi ketika keluargaku, Kondo-san, dan keluarganya pergi jalan-jalan ke pantai bersama, hanya kami yang terduduk di pesisir, seperti ini."

Pemuda bersurai perak tersenyum. "Jadi, kau menemaninya, ya."

"_Hu_-_um_. Dia akan selalu minta maaf soal itu," ujar Toshiro, tertawa. Masa lalu memang tak akan kembali. Reka ulang boleh saja, asal tidak menjadi adiksi dalam hidup. Toshiro merasa lega. Ia rasa, ia mengalami kemajuan. Sebab kini, berbicara soal Mitsuba tidak sepahit sebelumnya. Tak ada lagi cengkraman pada perut hingga bergemuruh, atau pun desakan kristal bening pada pelupuk mata. Tak ada lagi relung yang dapat mendadak diisi oleh kenyataan akan absensi sang gadis.

Oh, benar. Ini karena lelaki di sebelahnya.

"_Sankyuu_," Toshiro menggumam, kecil sekali. Bukan maksudnya untuk membiarkan kata-kata itu dikumandangkan, lalu didengar oleh manusia yang lalu-lalang. Namun, daun telinga Gintoki bergerak, mendengar itu. Berpura bodoh, dia tersenyum lebar.

"Untuk apa?"

"_Yosh_." Toshiro berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "Ayo, kuajari berenang. Lagipula kita sudah di sini. Sayang sekali, kan, kalau tidak bermain air."

"HEH–tidak! Aku pernah dikerjai tahu ketika main membelah semangka, lalu jatuh ke air, jadinya aku trauma!" Gintoki menggeleng-geleng keras, menyilangkan lengan.

"Dikerjai siapa?"

"Itu, Takasu–"

Gintoki menutup suara. Ah. Lagi-lagi. Perasaannya kembali mendung bagai awan kelabu yang berarak di angkasa, siap teteskan air mata. Gintoki mengacak surainya.

_Duh, langsung jelek begini, ekspresiku._

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Toshiro menarik lengan Gintoki, sebabkan pemuda itu untuk berdiri di atas kedua kakinya.

"Sudah, ayo!"

Gintoki tersentak, tapi lalu ikut mengangkat berat tubuhnya. Ia mengembungkan pipi, tertawa tipis. "Kalau aku tenggelam dan habis napas, kau harus menciumku dan melakukan CPR, ya!"

Toshiro menyambit si helai perak itu. Protesan disuarakan, tapi Toshiro hanya tertawa menanggapi. Lalu, kepalanya kembali menelusuri kotak dalam memori berisi nama-nama murid yang diajarinya.

_Takasu?_

_Takasu … gi Shinsuke? _

.

.

.

"Yamazaki, baca halaman 200."

"Ehh– _Setiap sel makhluk hidup dapat mengalami mutasi setiap saat, tetapi tidak semua mutasi dapat diwariskan pada keturunannya. Mutasi yang terjadi pada sel soma atau, sel tubuh, tidak akan diwariskan._"

"Si bodoh," Toshiro merespon. "Baca sampai bawah, dong, anpan!"

Gelak tawa menyusul setelahnya. Yamazaki Saguru mengukir senyum. Ikut tertawa, malah. Satu hal yang tak pernah terlintas dalam kepala adalah bahwa gurunya mengingat makanan kesukaannya. lalu matanya kembali menelusuri baris-baris dalam lembar buku, menelanjangi setiap kata yang tercetak di sana.

"Rasanya Hijikata-sensei lebih santai, ya, sejak libur musim panas berakhir."

"Iya. Syukurlah, aku sebetulnya sedikit khawatir, loh."

Telinga Gintoki tidak terasah untuk mendengar perbincangan anak gadis. Namun, bagaimana pun, suara itu menabuh gendang telinga. Atas konversasi kecil yang ia dengar, Gintoki mengangkat sudut bibir, sedikit.

Tak lama, denting bel terdengar. Murid melenguh puas kala akhirnya mereka sampai pada titik akhir pelajaran. Toshiro membereskan buku di atas mejanya. Teringat akan sesuatu, belah bibirnya terbuka, nyatakan isi pikiran, "Oh, ya. Sakata Gintoki ke ruanganku habis ini."

"Ehhhhh!" protes itu disalurkan melalui suara rendah yang kuat. Murid-murid lain tertawa; tidak heran. Sakata Gintoki ialah seorang pemalas serta perancang alasan soal sikap culas. Maka bila ia sering melangkahkan kaki pada ruang guru, itu pastilah disebabkan oleh tugas yang kosong nilainya.

Katsura tertawa, meraih tali tasnya, lalu sampirkan pada bahu. Ia mendekati Gintoki, bersama Tatsuma yang tangannya bertengger pada pundak Gintoki. Si pemuda bersurai perak mengembungkan pipi.

"Makanya, kerjakan tugasmu, tahu," ujar Katsura.

"Hahahaha, Kintoki dihukum melulu, ya!"

"Beriiiiisssiiiiik."

_._

"Apa, Mayora-sensei?"

Alis Toshiro berkedut. "Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil Mayora, murid kurang ajar!"

Gintoki terkekeh tipis. Ia mendatangi Toshiro di mejanya. Benda kecil yang terbaring di atas meja menjadi sentral fokus Gintoki. Sekon berikutnya yang datang, iris merah darah membola, nyatakan kegembiraan dan sarat akan harapan, meski nirsuara. Toshiro mendengus. Ia meraih benda itu, menyodorkannya pada Gintoki.

"Eh! Serius boleh buatku?"

Toshiro mengangguk. "Gratisan dari paket mayones."

Jemari Gintoki terulur untuk meraih cokelat batangan. Kadang, Toshiro ingin komentar soal kesukaan sang pemuda yang begitu melewati batas akan sesuatu yang manis. Namun, ia sadar ia tidak ada di posisi untuk itu, mengingat ia bisa merengkuh mayones sedemikian rupa dan menjaga seolah benda itu adalah hidupnya.

"Uwah, _sankyu_!"

Ketukan dua kali pada pintu menyadarkan mereka. Gintoki terkesiap, menoleh ke belakang. Sebuah suara menggema dari sana, "Permisi."

Toshiro yang memberi izin. "Masuk."

Gintoki terdiam. Sebab ia tahu siapa sang empunya suara. Ketika pintu itu bergeser, Gintoki tidak kaget akan siapa yang masuk. Langkahnya tenang dengan _uwabaki_ putih yang mengetuk pualam, repetitif. Shinsuke melihat ke arah Gintoki, mengangkat alis, "Di sini, toh."

"Yo," Gintoki sukses mengumpulkan suara. Kala Shinsuke menyerahkan tugasnya pada sang guru, iris darah Gintoki menangkap satu sosok lagi di depan ruang guru. Pemuda dengan helai biru abu yang menunggu di depan. Gintoki tahu siapa itu.

"Hmm, oke, sudah bagus. Beri penjelasan dan analogi lebih rinci bagaimana cara kerja alel; kenapa seorang anak bisa lebih mirip ayahnya, atau ibunya, atau keduanya. Seperti itu."

"_Ha'i_, _Sensei_." Shinsuke membungkuk sedikit. Ia bertukar haluan, melangkah menuju pintu. Sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu, seringai dengan maksud kirimkan sindiran dilaksanakan. "Dihukum mulu, ya? Kasihan."

Urat Gintoki menegang. "Brengsek. Sana pergi, _Shit_suke!"

"_Sensei_, Gintoki berkata kasar!" Dan, pintu tertutup. Ruangan kembali diselimuti hening. Suara semacam "_yuk, habis ini pergi makan_" terdengar halus dan semakin lama semakin memudar.

_Takasugi Shinsuke, kah …_

Toshiro tidak mengangkat pendapat soal anak muridnya yang baru saja muntahkan pisuhan. Lelaki dengan juntaian sewarna malam memilih diam, bertindak sebagai pemerhati akan sikap dan tindak-tanduk si murid yang menatap ke arah pintu untuk beberapa lama.

Rasanya Toshiro sedikit paham.

.

.

.

"Siapa yang mau?"

Katsura sodorkan setengah _popsicle_. Tatsuma mengangkat tangan, melonjak girang. Suaranya yang keras dan menulikan terdengar, "AKU!"

Sadar ada sesuatu yang tak wajar, Katsura dan Tatsuma menoleh bersamaan pada sosok pemuda bersurai perak yang bersikap submisif.

"Gintoki?"

"Hmm?" Gintoki serahkan gumam tak jelas. Masih bersandar pada dinding di depan _minimarket_. Isi kepalanya terlalu berhamburan ke mana-mana untuk diajak bicara. Hatinya terlalu terpaku di tempat untuk diajak berlari ke lain titik.

Katsura menahan pundaknya. Apa yang selanjutnya pemuda yang juntaian hitamnya diikat satu ke atas lihat itu adalah sebuah gurat ekspresi yang tak terdefinisi. Alis yang menukik, juga kerut di bawah mata. Tatapan yang kirimkan signal berbahaya bagi siapa pun yang melihat.

_Uh, oh_. Tatsuma mengerjap. _Seseorang sedang jelek perasaannya._

"Ada apa?"

Gintoki mendecak. "Tidak ada–"

"Oh, ada kalian di sini."

Saat itu juga, Gintoki betulan ingin menyumpah. Apa saja, asal isi otaknya yang telah keruh dan berkabut dapat dicurahkan, meski melalui susunan kalimat sampah melalui lidah, mau pun tinju yang menghunus tubuh orang lain.

_Kenapa dia selalu muncul?_

_Kenapa **mereka** selalu muncul?_

"Takasugi," Katsura menyapa.

"Kawakami," Tasuma melanjutkan. Yang disebutkan namanya memberi anggukan, tanda sopan serta formalitas yang sehari-hari dilaksanakan.

"Oi, kau kenapa?" Shinsuke sadar bahwa manusia pemilik netra darah terlalu bungkam hari ini. Menghampiri, ia membawa jemarinya untuk berlabuh di dahi Gintoki. "Sakit? Keracunan makanan manis?"

Tangan itu ditepis. Katsura sudah menangkap tanda bahwa situasi tidak akan berakhir baik. Keputusan diambilnya untuk segera memisahkan ladang minyak dan setangkai korek api, "Gintoki–"

Sayang sekali, bukan hanya korek, namun di sini ada bubuk mesiu yang berhamburan di udara dengan keadaan siap lahirkan letupan eksplosif. "Takasugi, sudah, yuk. Kita mau nonton, kan?"

"Eh? Uh–ya," jawab Takasugi, semakin mengernyit akan tingkah kawan lamanya. "Kalau kau sakit, harusnya kau istirahat di rumah, idiot."

_Cukup sudah._

"_Sakit_?"

Suara itu merendah. Setiap silabel diberi tekanan tak wajar. Tatsuma sudah siap memisahkan namun ada pula secercah keraguan; tak ingin terseret dalam baku hantam yang memilukan dan ciptakan luka juga darah.

"Kau yang sakit, sial!"

Shinsuke mengepalkan tangan. Buku-buku jari memutih. "Apa, sih! Otakmu itu sedari dulu dangkal, ya. Aku hanya bertanya, kenapa kau–"

"_Bertanya_? Tidak usah berlagak bodoh!"

Gintoki mencengkram kerah putih Shinsuke. Detik berikutnya, tubuh ringkih diempas. Punggung telak tabrak dengan pot keramik dekat pintu _minimarket_. Pecah bersetai-setai, suaranya mengundang fokus sang kasir yang ada di dalam. Gintoki menindih tubuh itu, kembali meremas kerah.

"Kau tahu perasaanku, persis! Aku menyatakannya padamu dan kau–sialan–pura-pura tidak mendengar soal itu! Sekarang kautanya apa aku sakit?! Kau yang sakit jiwa, bangsat!"

_Aku baru mendengar soal itu!_ Bansai menuntut eksplanasi melalui cara pandangnya. Shinsuke memberi isyarat ia akan memberikannya nanti.

"Gintoki!" Katsura maju, menahan lengan yang sudah siap lancarkan tinju dengan pipi Shinsuke sebagai target mulus. Tenaganya tidak seberapa untuk menyaingi kekuatan Gintoki, Shinsuke harus membantu menahan lengan berurat itu.

"Tatsuma, jangan diam saja, bodoh!"

"Eh, eh–iya!"

"MINGGIR!" Gintoki menyergah, meremat kerah putih semakin erat. Katsura menggeleng keras. Mantap, meski sedikit takut terkena hajar. Tatsuma datang, mendekap pinggang Gintoki, menariknya ke belakang. Sia-sia saja.

_Seberapa monster orang ini, sih!_

Sebelah lengan masih ditahan Tatsuma. Opsi terakhir adalah satu hal yang mendadak terlintas. Dahi dipertemukan keras dengan kening Shinsuke. Bunyi memilukan menyayat pendengaran. Selanjutnya gigitan pada perpotongan leher, hasilkan darah. Shinsuke mengaduh, meronta, lutut menghajar sisi perut Gintoki, melempar pemuda itu dari tubuhnya. Tatsuma dan Katsura ikut lepas, terpelanting dari sana.

Tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Gintoki untuk bangkit, pemuda bersurai hitam bergaris ungu balik menindihnya, menekan dahi Gintoki hingga belakang kepala sang perak menabrak aspal.

Bansai memucat. Pertengkaran antar dua binatang buas yang binal, sepenuhnya dikendalikan insting, dibalut nalar paling purba serta hewani. Meski bukannya Katsura dan Tatsuma tidak tahu seperti apa kedua kawan dekatnya bila telah murka, ini adalah kali pertama mereka saksikan satu sama lain saling menerkam.

Baku hantam masih berlanjut untuk tiga puluh menit selanjutnya sebelum akhirnya tenaga terkikis habis dan manager _minimarket_ dapat meringkus mereka untuk kalem barang sesaat.

.

Toshiro lemas pundaknya ketika melihat apa yang ada di hadapan. Sama halnya dengan Kagura dan Sougo, tak satu kata pun termuntah. Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. _Manager_ toko telah melampiaskan seluruh murka melalui nada tinggi melengking pada Toshiro sebelum akhirnya menyuruh membawa sang biang keladi pergi. Polisi tidak dipanggil, ada negosiasi yang terjadi serta selipkan beberapa lembar uang. Perkara mudah.

_Brengsek_, Toshiro memaki dalam hati. _Brengsek, mereka bahkan tidak mau repot-repot mengobatinya._

Sakata Gintoki terduduk di atas kursi tanpa sandaran. Surai perak begitu sengkarut, belum lagi sedikit warna merah yang menghiasi belakang kepala. Sudut bibir tergores, biru, ruam ungu tercipta. Pemuda itu tak sudi memalingkan wajah. Mata lurus melihat pualam putih pasi yang harusnya tidak menarik. Toshiro menekan dahi dengan kepalan tangan. Sesal merajai hati sebab baterai ponselnya habis dan tak ingat untuk diisi. Kabar soal tawuran sepasang anak remaja terkait anak didiknya baru ia terima pukul setengah sepuluh ketika akhirnya ia mengisi daya baterai. Takasugi Shinsuke sudah entah ke mana, sementara di sinilah Gintoki, tidak ada yang menjemput.

Tak ambil waktu lama, Toshiro mengambil tempat tepat di hadapan Gintoki. Ia berlutut, mengangkat dagu si remaja perancang masalah.

"Maaf aku telat, ya."

Oh–sudut matanya memerah.

_Aneh_, Toshiro menggigit bibir. _Kasih bisa membuat orang senang, tapi terluka sekaligus. _

"Kita pulang, oke?"

Gintoki mengangguk lemah.

"Gin-chan–"

Sougo menahan lengan si gadis. Menggeleng. Hendak serahkan seluruh masalah ini pada guru di sana. Sebab meski bualan adalah hal yang terlalu tergores loyal pada kata-kata Gintoki, sikapnya sejernih rintik air dari angkasa. Begitu transparan, begitu jelas. Begitu kentara bahwa ada kenyamanan tak wajar yang merekah di antara sang guru dan muridnya.

_Apa aku harus memanggil Takasugi Shinsuke ke ruang guru?_

"Jangan …," Gintoki menyahut lemah. Seolah dapat menerka rencana macam apa yang tersusun di dalam kepala Toshiro. "Tidak usah memanggil dia. Ini urusan kami pribadi. Tidak usah ikut campur, _Sensei_."

Kata "_sensei_" mendadak terdengar pahit. Toshiro meneguk ludah. _Bagaimana, ya … dibilang tidak ikut campur, pun, gimana caranya, kalau dia mau menangis begini? _

Apa–hal macam apa yang dapat ia lakukan? Sebab ketika ia masih berduka atas Mitsuba, pemuda perak di hadapannya ini hanya laksanakan hal sederhana. Mengajaknya makan, _main game_, serta adu sarkasme untuk hal-hal tidak berguna. Itu saja cukup untuk menjaga hatinya yang terancam rusak. Itu saja cukup untuk tidak membuatnya menjatuhkan diri sendiri pada dasar jurang lara.

Namun Hijikata Toshiro ialah pemilik personaliti yang kaku dan tak paham caranya nyatakan afeksi. Bahkan ketika dengan Mitsuba, gadis itu yang selalu membikinnya nyaman. Limpahkan seluruh kasih padanya, hingga Toshiro tidak sadar, bahwa terkadang luput dari ingatannya untuk membalas ekspresi kasih itu.

Ah–sebentar. Ada satu tindakan universal yang sederhana. Maka, ia membuka lengannya, melingkarkan pada tubuh yang duduk membungkuk itu. Gintoki menautkan alis, memberi sedikit perlawanan, meski sudah kelelahan dan rengsa.

"Diamlah," ujar Toshiro, menepuk-nepuk punggung itu. Perlahan. Kaku. Penuh ragu. Namun, ia tahu itu berhasil. Sebab detik berikutnya, sang pemuda pemilik netra merah darah membalas dekapan simpel. Menaruh kepala pada perpotongan tengkuk si guru. Mereka diam dalam posisi itu meski lutut Toshiro sudah terasa kaku.

.

.

.

"Gin-chan sudah tidur, _aru_?" Kagura berbisik, memastikan volume suara tidak mengganggu kakaknya yang tengah terlelap.

Toshiro memberi anggukan. Dibenahinya pinset, kapas berbalut alkohol dan obat merah, serta perban. Kotak P3K itu diberikannya pada Kagura dan sang gadis menaruhnya di tempat asal. Sougo mengarahkan iris apel masak ke arah pintu kamar.

"Dasar," ujarnya, mendengus lembut. "Setelah _Aneue_, ternyata masih ada orang lain yang harus kita khawatirkan, Hijikata-san."

Kagura, mendengar itu, tak tahan untuk tidak mengulas senyum simpul. Ia telah menjadi kawan sekaligus lawan bagi Sougo sejak tungkai mereka masih berlarian di sekolah dasar. Tumbuh bersama sang pemuda bersurai cokelat keruh membuatnya paham cara Sougo menyatakan kasih. Cara yang tidak eksplisit, namun mengandung kesungguhan di dalamnya.

"Yah," Toshiro mengusap tengkuk. "Dia memang begundal. Dan aku tidak menyalahkannya bila dia ada satu atau dua masalah dengan kawan baiknya."

_Dengan orang yang disukainya_, lanjut Toshiro, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Makasih, Toshi. Kalian boleh pulang, _aru_, aku akan baik-baik saja," aku Kagura, menyengir.

"Mana terima kasih untukku, Cina?"

"Tidak ada untukmu, Sadis!"

Toshiro tertawa. "Tidak apa," katanya. "Kami di sini saja, ya, kan, Sougo?"

Sougo mengangguk kecil. Lagipula, besok ialah hari Sabtu. Tak akan ada aktivitas sekolah dan mengajar. Sebab rasa cemas mengulik hatinya ketika mengingat sang surai perak tengah berada pada kondisi terburuk dan menyisakan anak perempuan di rumah sendirian.

"Yakin, _aru_? Aku hanya punya satu _futon_ tambahan."

"Berikan untuk Sougo saja," kata Toshiro. Ia merogoh kantung celana, lalu mengeluarkan setangkai rokok. Sougo menguap, selanjutnya ia berjalan mengikuti Kagura.

"Ya sudah, kau tidur di sofa ruang tamu saja, ya, Hijikata-san. Aku akan ke kamar tamu."

"Aku akan mengambilkan selimut, untuk Toshi, _aru_."

.

Toshiro mengusap sudut matanya. Melapisi tubuhnya dengan selimut, ia masih saja fokus akan layar tipis bercahaya dari ponselnya. Angka 12 tertoreh di sana, lalu selanjutnya kuapan tercipta.

_Saatnya tidur. _

Baru saja kepala itu ditaruh di atas sofa, Toshiro mengangkat wajah kala didengarnya suara derit lembut dari engsel pintu. Saat pintu menampakkan sosok remaja dengan surai perak dari arah dalam kamar, Toshiro berdiri. Ia menghampiri sang pemuda.

"Terbangun?"

"Ehn." Gintoki mengangguk. Irisnya bergulir ke bawah. Sebelah tangan mengusap daun telinga–gestur sederhana untuk gugup dan menginginkan sesuatu. Toshiro mengusap helai perak.

"Tidurlah, aku temani."

Gintoki tidak buang-buang tenaga untuk menolak. Maka itu, ia kembali pada kamarnya, disusul si lelaki beriris biru baja. Menyamankan diri di balik selimut, Gintoki melirik ke arah Toshiro. Gurunya terduduk di sisi kasur.

Gintoki meraih tangan Toshiro, menggenggamnya, erat. Meski lebih terasa seperti meremas. Toshiro menghela napas pendek. Anak didiknya bagaimana pun masihlah seorang remaja, penuh ambivalensi, dan sekelumit emosi yang membasuh seluruh tindakannya.

Toshiro memiliki skenario di otaknya ia tak akan terlelap sampai pagi. Namun ketika rasa lelah benar-benar menghujam kesadarannya, ia terlelap hingga subuh datang. Begitu sadar, pada pagi hari, mereka mendekap satu sama lain, merasa begitu hangat di sana.

.

.

.

**To be continued ...**

* * *

**A/N **: Halooo! _Honestly_, _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ selanjutnya adalah bagian terbaik, menurut saya. Saya sendiri sangat suka dengan adegan berkelahi Gintoki dan Shinsuke. Ketika menonton Gintama, saya selalu suka dengan _fighting sequence_-nya. Jadi saya harap saya bisa memberi sedikit gambaran tentang bagaimana perkelahian yang bisa terjadi di antara Gintoki dan Shinsuke, namun di lain _universe_, hehe. Oh iya, _stay tune_, _guys_! _Chapter_ selanjutnya adalah yang terakhir, sekaligus dengan adegan intim yang menjadi puncak relasi antara Gintoki dan Toshiro ;)

Akhir kata, _thank you_ udah membaca! Semoga _enjoy_, ya, dengan ceritanya. _See you_~


	3. Me and You

Itu menjadi kebiasaan. Dekapan itu, maksudnya. Seperti kini. Senja hari di awal musim dingin pembeku tulang. Di antara hawa yang merasuk hingga pembuluh darah. Tangan direntangkan, tak ragu. Toshiro yang melihat itu beranjak dari kursinya. Selesai menerima esai dari Gintoki, hukuman teruntuk si pemuda perak yang tidak membawa buku biologi di pelajarannya.

Pelukan diberikan dalam diam. Mencari kehangatan. Gintoki menaruh kepala pada pundak Toshiro, sepenuhnya menyerahkan diri. Aroma rokok yang berpadu dalam harmoni dengan _musk_ terasa menenangkan, meraba olfaktori. Toshiro sendiri menyandarkan kepala pada surai perak ikal yang lembut itu.

Tak perlu kata-kata. Hanya begini untuk sesaat, rasanya seluruh masalah dapat kelar. Rasanya seluruh beban hati yang mengundang air mata dapat pergi jauh.

Mereka tidak paham mereka ini apa.

Namun ada rasa hangat juga nyaman dan mereka manusia pragmatis. Jadi, tidak ada masalah.

* * *

**Gintama** © Hideaki Sorachi

**Warning**! _Teacher_!**Hiji**kata Toshiro x _student_!Sakata **Gin**toki, _slight_ **Oki**ta Sougox**Kagu**ra, AU!_ school life_, _lemon_, _friendship_, _family_, _romance_, _drama_, OOC, _typo(s)_, EyD semoga betul seluruhnya, _rate_ _mature_ (18+), dan lain-lain. Penjelasan lebih lanjut ada pada **_author note_** di akhir.

**A Year** by Saaraa

* * *

Ini bagaimana perkara itu–pada akhirnya–kelar. Di penghujung musim gugur, Gintoki, Katsura, dan Tatsuma tengah meluangkan waktu lebih di sekolah untuk menyelesaikan tugas. Ketika hendak kembali, senja sudah menguasai. Yang ada hanya warna jingga, ungu, dan biru tua pada kanvas angkasa.

Gintoki menukar _uwabaki_ dengan sepatu kets hijau militer. Lalu di sanalah iris darah bertemu iris gulma yang kilatnya bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Bansai terpaku. Mengingat kejadian yang telah lalu. Ada sedikit rasa takut, serta tahu diri untuk tak mencari gara-gara pada sang surai perak.

Gintoki menarik sudut bibir. "Aku belum pernah mengatakan ini, sih," ujar Gintoki. Shinsuke masih was-was, tidak mengendurkan sikap. Menjaga pertahanan. Katsura dan Tatsuma sendiri menjauhi sikap rileks. Sebab, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang tahu kapan sang singa akan lompat lalu terkam. Namun, apa yang mereka dengar hanyalah ucapan sederhana, terbalut ketulusan, dihamburkan dengan nada persahabatan, "Tapi, selamat, ya, Shinsuke. Semoga langgeng."

Pada titik itu, Shinsuke membeku. Sementara Gintoki telah merangkul Katsura, menumpu lengan pada pundak si lelaki ikat satu. "Yuk, beli _popsicle_!"

Namun sebelum si surai putih betul-betul melangkahkan kaki jauh, Shinsuke mengumpulkan suara, memasok paru-paru dengan udara, dan berteriak dengan suara kentara, "Aku–maafkan aku, Gintoki!"

Gintoki menoleh melalui bahu. Ia menyengir.

.

.

.

"'_Osu_."

Toshiro mengangkat alis. Iris biru pekat membola. Dilepasnya rokok dari belah bibir dan ujung yang dipenuhi abu itu berhamburan mengenai dasar asbak. Gintoki menarik sudut bibir tipis melihat ekspresi sang netra samudra dalam. Menggeser pintu ruang guru, si perak duduk di hadapan Toshiro.

"Oi, kenapa lagi kali ini?" Toshiro bertanya. Tentu ada implikasi antara rasa penasarannya dengan dahi Gintoki yang tergurat luka dan darah hampir mengering. Belum lagi serta lutut dan siku yang bernasib sama. Gintoki mengangkat bahu, santai.

"Ada _sparring_ basket dengan kelas sebelah. Sepertinya aku dan Takasugi sedikit berlebihan."

Toshiro memukul kepala selembut bulu domba.

"Aw!"

Gintoki _manyun_, mengusap-usap kepala. Sementara Toshiro menghela napas lalu meraih kotak P3K. Setelah siapkan pinset, kapas, dan seperangkat obat, ia duduk di depan Gintoki, bertitah, "Miringkan kepalamu."

Gintoki menurut. Ia memberi akses untuk kapas bertempias alkohol itu menyentuh luka di dahi. Rintihan terdengar, Toshiro hanya mendengus melalui hidung. "Makanya, jangan terlalu liar, lah, kalau main. Lagipula, kenapa kau tidak ke UKS saja, sih?"

"Hmm ..."

Jawaban itu tidak disuarakan. Sebab ia tahu–mereka tahu, alasan sederhana mengapa Gintoki memilih membawa sepasang tungkai jenjangnya ke mari alih-alih ke UKS. Setelah luka-luka dilapisi bebat dan obat, Toshiro menaruh pinset di atas meja. Ia melabuhkan pandangannya pada sudut bibir Gintoki. Sadar akan satu hal, tangannya terulur, ibu jari mengusap sudut itu. "Bibirmu juga tergores."

Gintoki menahan napas. Tidak biasa akan perhatian yang dilaksanakan terlalu lekat. Bukan berarti ia tidak suka. Sebab kala iris darah itu bergulir dan menatap wajah Toshiro, apa yang ia lihat ialah pelupuk bertirai bulu mata hitam lentik, serta wajah sempurna hasil tenunan sejak dalam rahim ibunya. Gintoki menangkap tangan Toshiro, singkirkan dari wajahnya.

Ia sendiri mendekat, memiringkan kepala, mencari sudut yang pas. Toshiro tidak mengelak. Ia menurunkan pelupuk, lapisi dan sembunyikan kelereng biru samudra dari dunia. Hela napas menyapu ruas pipi masing-masing. Gintoki menghidu _musk_ dan rokok. Toshiro merasakan aroma alkohol samar, namun _mint_ mendominasi.

Kedua bibir hanya memiliki jarak sebesar 2 milimeter sebelum pintu mendadak bergeser dan mereka tersentak, menjauhkan diri.

"Oh, ada Sakata-kun. Oi, Toshi!"

"Kondo-sensei," Gintoki menyapa. Sembunyikan jengkel yang mendadak menyerang hati.

Toshiro menarik napas, menghelanya lamat-lamat. Bangkit dari kursinya. "Ada apa, Kondo-san?"

"Eh, tidak. Hanya ingin mengingatkan soal _teacher development meeting_ akhir minggu ini. Kau yang pimpin, ya, Toshi."

"Baiklah."

Kala pintu ditutup dan hening kembali menguasai, Toshiro mengacak surai perak. "Kembalilah ke kelas."

Gintoki merotasi bola mata, bangkit dari kursi, dan keluar. Ia rasa, ia agak keras dalam menggeser pintu itu, tapi–persetan. Bila ada satu hal yang tak ia sukai dari relasi ini, maka itu tentang Hijikata Toshiro yang terkadang menarik garis batas.

_Mengesalkan! _

.

.

.

"_Mood_-mu sudah sangat baikan, ya."

Di kolong cakrawala, salju turun, tergoda gravitasi. Butir lembut nan halus meringkuh Tokyo. Samudra manusia menyesaki kuil beserta seluruh suara perbincangan dan tawa yang membubung. Gintoki menyentil sudut bibir. Memasukan tangan ke dalam _kimono_ putih susu beraksen ombak biru.

"Masa?"

Katsura memutar bola mata atas reaksi itu. Beda dengan Tatsuma yang langsung tertawa dari perut. Suhu di bawah derajat positif jelas tak menghalangi sikap berisiknya.

"Tentu saja. Kaukira perkelahianmu dengan Takasugi itu tidak mengerikan? Gigitanmu di tengkuk Takasugi masih membekas hingga 1 bulan ke depan, tahu, _Shiroyasha_. Bahkan Kawakami berkali-kali mengirimiku tatapan membunuh, padahal aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" omel Katsura, mengingat delikan benci yang ia terima dari kekasih kawannya itu.

Gintoki terkikik. Ia rindu dengan panggilan itu. Kala masih SMP, di mana pertengkaran dan perkelahian ialah satu-satunya ranah di mana ia ahli melakukannya. Mengadu kekuatan dengan murid sekolah lain hingga menimbulkan nama panggilan.

"Hahaha, tak apa, kan, Katsura? Sepertinya Kintoki sudah menemukan seseorang yang baru."

Gintoki tersedak udara. Ia mencengkram surai kastanya milik Tatsuma. Yang menjadi korban kekerasan malah tertawa, "Ampun!"

"Sudah kubilang, Hijikata-sensei bukan–"

Kali ini, Katsura ikut berikan pandangan penuh usil. Kata-kata sudah tersusun paripurna di ujung lidah, "_Ara_? Bahkan kami belum menyebut nama _seseorang_ itu, loh, Gintoki."

Mengesampingkan suhu yang dingin, ruas pipi itu sontak dipenuhi gurat merah. Hingga telinga, malah. Gintoki menggeram, menggertak gigi. "Kalian–!"

Ada geraman, lalu Gintoki mengacak surainya. Terdiam sesaat sebelum nyatakan isi hati yang agak transparan, "Lagipula, terkadang dia masih menjaga jarak, tahu."

Katsura tersenyum, menepuk pundaknya. "Wajar saja. Kalian masih guru dan murid. Siapa yang tahu kalau kau sudah lulus?"

Tatsuma mengangguk-angguk, ada konfirmasi atas kesetujuannya. "Benar, Kintoki. Kau tidak perlu banyak khawatir!"

Gintoki berpikir sesaat. Tak lama, sudut bibir kembali tertendang ke atas. Kurva lembut itu terbentuk tanpa usaha. "Benar juga."

"Gin-chaaaaaan!"

Gintoki tersentak, melihat ke belakang. Tiga insan yang tadinya tengah kirimkan doa pada dewa kini berjalan ke arahnya. Pada malam tahun baru yang spesial, Gintoki tersenyum tipis akan niat sang lelaki dewasa untuk mengenakan _kimono_ hitam yang diciprati warna emas.

"Dah, aku ke sana, ya!"

Katsura melambaikan tangan. "_Bye_-_bye_!"

Tatsuma kembali munculkan tawa. "Lihat, kan. Sepertinya senang sekali, tuh."

"Berdoa apa tadi?" tanya Gintoki, menepuk pucuk kepala Kagura. Si gadis yang masih di tahun pertama SMA menyengir.

"Rahasia, Gin-chan, _aru_!"

"Paling soal makanan lagi. Ya, kan, Gadis Cina?"

"Sok tahu, _aru_!"

"Oi, pulang yuk?" Toshiro bertanya, menyulut rokok dengan pemantik. Kala ketiganya mengangguk, Kagura dan Sougo berjalan lebih dulu. Menautkan jemari. Dengan langkah kecil yang penuh spirit, mereka bertukar kata dan hinaan. Gintoki mendengus pendek, berjalan di belakang, bersisian bersama sang guru.

"Dasar, mesra sekali," komentarnya, sembunyikan sebelah lengan di balik _kimono_. Ketika tawa kecil didengarnya, Gintoki melirik melalui sudut mata. Asap rokok yang membaui udara menjadi latar aroma, sementara _kimono_ hitam sang guru menjadi singgahan tatapan sebelum menuju destinasi akhir pada wajah Toshiro. "Apa?" sergah Gintoki.

"Tidak. Kenapa, cemburu kalau adikmu direbut seseorang?" ujar Toshiro. Ia mengeksplorasi kaset memori. Jelas petak-petak ingatan itu menyimpan momen ketika menyatakan rasa pada Mitsuba. Apa yang ia dapat bukan hanya hati dan status kepemilikan akan gadis itu, namun juga iris delima yang siap membunuh dan percobaan pembunuhan secara harfiah dari adik angkatnya.

Gintoki mengacak surai perak. "Uh, tidak," ujarnya. "Aku hanya berpikir kalau ia ternyata sudah besar."

Ada suasana tenang yang menyelimuti. Toshiro yakin masih akan ada kisah yang menyusul. Sebab itu, ia menunggu. Itu terbukti kala Gintoki menarik napas dan kembali suarakan kenangan kuno, yang sebelumnya tersimpan dalam seluk-beluk ingatan, "Dan aku lega. Meski kami ditinggalkan sejak kecil oleh orang tua bodoh itu, dia tumbuh jadi anak yang bersemangat."

Toshiro menyimpul senyum tipis pada bibirnya. Tangan terangkat, mengacak helai perak. Nihil aba-aba, tangan itu ditahan dan Gintoki merengut. "Aku bukan anak kecil," putusnya. Tentu saja. Ia umur 18, sebentar lagi 19. Tak lama, ia akan jadi seorang mahasiswa.

"Ohh? Tapi, bukankah yang di _bawah_ itu masih _kecil_?"

Gintoki memiringkan kepala. Ia tak paham. Namun ketika menangkap apa maksud kata-kata dari gurunya, ia menyalak, "Guru sialan! Apanya yang _kecil_? Jangan menghina, ya. Mau lihat?"

Toshiro tertawa, menggeleng. Ujung _geta_ mengetuk-ngetuk jalan beraspal. Suaranya memantul hingga ke telinga. Abu rokok tercecer. Helaan napas diloloskan. Uap putih residu respirasi terlihat, persis serat awan putih di angkasa.

"Aku gurumu, Sakata."

Gintoki terdiam. Jengkel mendadak memenuhi dada. Detak jantung semakin cepat. Hasil dari amarah yang tertahan. "Aku tahu," ketusnya. Satu kalimat dari Toshiro yang terasa final. Lebih serupa dengan ultimatum pemisah yang menyatakan perbedaan strata sosial.

_Lalu maksudnya apa? Jangan melewati batas?_

"Tapi," lanjut Toshiro. Ia terhenti. Langkah itu tidak lagi dilanjuti. Sebagai gantinya, ada kiriman tatapan pada sang pemuda. Samudra dalam itu berpadu dengan netra darah. Menghujam kaku. Meski begitu, terasa lembutnya. "Tiga bulan lagi, kau sudah bukan muridku."

Gintoki mendengus. Merendahkan. Ucapan yang terdengar murah dan tanpa konteks. Maka itu, ia tak ragu untuk memastikan. Bukan apa, sekadar menjaga hati saja agar tak diremas, lalu pecah berceceran di sudut jalan. "Lalu? Kalau sudah bukan muridmu, kenapa, Hijikata-_sensei_?"

"Kalau sudah bukan muridku," sahut Toshiro. Ia memberi jeda. Sebab ia hendak menyatakan suatu sumpah; pernyataan, yang baiknya tak dilanggar, lebih-lebih dibuang sembarang. "Kita bisa lebih dari sekadar guru dan murid. Lebih dari sekadar sepasang kakak yang adiknya berpacaran. Kalau sudah bukan muridku …"

Gintoki terdiam.

"… mau jadi kekasihku?"

Sakata Gintoki ingat hatinya jatuh kepada kawan semasa kecilnya. Diberikan sukarela, secara cuma-cuma, hanya untuk dibuat berantakan bagai kapal pecah yang terhantam karang. Pada awal tahun ketiga SMA, ia patah hati. Hati yang hampir ia pastikan ia buang.

Hijikata Toshiro mengingat bahwa tunangannya merenggang jiwa kala pergantian tahun pelajaran. Ia tak lagi dapat melihat gadisnya. Gadis dengan senyum yang berdentang di ingatan. Gadis dengan tawa yang mengalir lembut. Gadis yang ia kasihi. Gadis yang adalah hidupnya.

Satu tahun ini ialah disesaki tangis dan tawa di saat yang sama. Satu tahun yang tak pernah jadi bagian dari fantasi, tapi tahu-tahu disodorkan sebagai realitas. Satu tahun yang dinamis, tak tentu, tak pernah stagnan, dan selalu memberi hal baru.

Satu tahun di mana hati terdampar jauh tanpa arah, tapi juga menemukan tempat untuk singgah.

Gintoki tertawa. Jawabannya sudah pasti, bukan?

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

**A/N** : Eits, jangan ngamuk! _Chapter_ ini masih ada, bagian _epilog_, bagian yang _readers_ sekalian tunggu-tunggu ;)

_Yosh_, kalau begitu, silahkan _scroll_ ke bawah! Saya tidak akan muluk-muluk, saya ucapkan terima kasih dan puji syukur bagi kalian yang mau membaca sampai akhir. Semoga, kisah ini bisa menjadi kisah yang membuat kalian senang. Sampai bertemu di fanfiksi selanjutnya, _cheers_!

* * *

**Epilog**

"Bagaimana rasanya menjalin hubungan dengan mantan muridmu?"

Toshiro menyemburkan _ocha_ dingin dari mulutnya. "Ma–maaf."

Kondo Isao tertawa, mengibas tangan. "Tak apa, tak apa."

Benar-benar, deh. Toshiro tidak paham mengapa seluruh insan yang menemuinya selalu bertanya soal hal ini. Mendengus, Toshiro kembali menyantap _katsu_ di hadapannya.

"Biasa saja," jawabnya. "Merepotkan, malah. Setiap akhir pekan dia akan datang ke apartemenku, menginap, lalu membuat berantakan."

Isao menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan. Ia menilik wajah si guru bersurai sepekat gagak. Risih diberi perhatian, Toshiro mengangkat alis, meminta penjelasan.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, terlihat sekali kau menyayanginya."

"Hm ..." Toshiro meraba tengkuk.

"Kau masih menyimpan cincin itu?" tanya Isao, mengarahkan jari telunjuk pada kalung yang melingkar di leher Toshiro. Kalung itu berbandul cincin mungil berwarna emas.

"Ya." Toshiro tersenyum kecil. "Gintoki bilang untuk menyimpannya. Karena bagaimana pun, Mitsuba adalah bagian dari hidupku."

Isao tertawa. Tentu ia bahagia. Sebab waktu itu, kala Toshiro masih tak dapat berdiri tangguh akibat Mitsuba pergi lebih dulu, lelaki itu tampak sangat menyedihkan. Namun sekarang, ia telah menemukan orang yang tepat, yang dapat mengisi hari-harinya, menemaninya jauh hingga ke ujung hari nanti.

"Baguslah, ya," respon Isao. "Ayo, jangan lama-lama makan malamnya kalau begitu. Ini hari Jum'at, kan? Bukankah Gintoki akan datang?"

Toshiro mengangkat alis, lalu mengingat hari. Iris samudranya berpendar ke atas untuk sesaat. "Benar juga."

.

_Ini mengapa aku benci kalau dia menginap!_

Toshiro menautkan alis dan bagian di antara dahinya berkerut. Gintoki tidak paham mengapa kekasihnya harus kembali dengan wajah suntuk dan seolah hendak mengajak berkelahi.

"_Okaeri_," ujar Gintoki, mengusap surai putih yang bertempias tirta itu. Menyamankan diri di atas sofa, Gintoki meraih remot televisi. Lalu ia mengarahkan remot dan memilih _Netflix_. Bola mata samudra ditaruh di sudut mata, melirik Gintoki. Kaus lelaki tanggung itu sedikit kebesaran. Ah, lebih tepatnya, itu adalah kaus Toshiro yang dipakai sembarangan.

"Kau tidak mandi?"

Saat Gintoki menoleh, Toshiro membuang wajah. Gintoki mengangkat alis. Semakin bingung.

"Ehm, nanti."

"Apa, sih?" tanya Gintoki, akhirnya, bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Ia menghapus spasi antara dirinya dan Toshiro. Sementara yang didekati melangkah mundur sebelum akhirnya punggung Toshiro bertemu dinding. "Kenapa menghindariku?"

Bola mata Toshiro ke arah atas. Apa saja, asal tidak melihat wajah inosen lelaki itu, belum lagi dengan kerah baju yang longgar, memungkinkan dirinya untuk melihat tubuh yang dibalut oleh fabrik putih. Belum lagi surai perak yang masih basah, bulir airnya menetes satu-satu, melewati dagu, turun ke leher, menyentuh jakun, lalu mengenai klavikula.

_Jangan khilaf. Jangan khilaf. Jangan khilaf. Dia masih polos–_

"Uh, tidak. Jangan dekat-dekat denganku, aku belum mandi."

Cukup sudah. Ia dongkol. Gintoki menghentak kaki. "Apa, sih? Kalau kau ada masalah denganku, katakan saja langsung. Oi? _Sensei_? Toshiro!"

Toshiro meringis, menutup pelupuk. _Tidak tahu lagi, ah._

Selanjutnya ia mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu mengunci bibirnya pada bibir Gintoki.

"HMPH?!"

Lidahnya menelusup masuk, memilin lidah lawan mainnya. Gintoki mengerjapkan pelupuk. Erat. Tak berani mengintip barang secuil, apalagi kala langit-langit mulutnya terus dijilati. Toshiro memaksa masuk, melepaskan sesaat untuk meraup oksigen akibat paru-paru yang tak lagi sanggup sediakan pasokan udara. Serbuan kecup dan pagutan lalu berikan, lebih intens, lebih intim, lebih menuntut. Seolah Toshiro hendak menyantapnya hidup-hidup.

Belum puas, Toshiro membawa telapak tangannya untuk menelusup di balik kaus Gintoki. Jemari itu menjelajah petak-petak perut si iris darah, mengusapnya manja. Gintoki melenguh tertahan. Suaranya masih dihalang oleh bibir yang menguasai lidahnya.

"Nghh–"

Saat menemukan sebuah tonjolan pada dada Gintoki, Toshiro menekannya, sedikit keras. Gintoki melonjak, reflek mendorong pundak Toshiro. Lutut Gintoki lemas.

Lelaki tanggung itu jatuh terduduk dengan napas yang tak beraturan. Pundaknya naik dan turun, sedikit bergetar. Toshiro kembali pada kesadarannya.

"Eh–astaga, maaf. Maafkan–"

Gintoki mendengking, "BODOH!"

Toshiro terkesiap.

Masih berusaha mengatur napasnya, Gintoki mengusap saliva yang tercetak pada sudut bibir. Wajahnya serupa apel rebus, tentu saja. Iris darah mendelik garang, siap menerima tantangan. "Kalau kau hanya frustrasi secara seksual, bilang, lah!"

Ujung bibir Toshiro berkedut. "Apa, bocah–"

"Aku bukan bocah!" sentak lelaki tanggung itu. "Dan aku juga bukan _minor_. Demi Tuhan–aku kekasihmu, idiot! Kenapa kau harus menahan diri!"

Toshiro bungkam untuk sesaat. Berikutnya, ia memeluk Gintoki. Tangannya mengusap surai perak yang lembut. Ia tertawa kecil. "Maaf. Kau benar."

Gintoki mendengus, mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada pundak Toshiro. "Tentu saja aku benar."

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau tiba-tiba menyesal, tahu."

"Dih. Kau memang bodoh, Toshiro."

"Benar juga, ya."

Lalu samudra dalam dan merah darah kembali bertemu. Kali ini, berpadu dalam, saling mengikat satu sama lain. Lebih halus. Lebih lembut. Menggoda malu-malu. Kecupan-kecupan kecil yang tercipta di antara sepasang bibir yang menuntut, mengigiti halus. Lidah si iris samudra dalam menjilat bibir Gintoki. Jemari Toshiro kembali menjarah isi di dalam fabrik putih. Memanjakan kedua tonjolan dengan cubitan kecil dan tekanan lembut.

"Ahh–nghh. Nhh!"

Punggung Gintoki membusur. Tangan satunya Toshiro digunakan untuk menangkup wajah Gintoki, memiringkannya ke samping sementara giginya berlabuh pada perpotongan tengkuk si surai perak. Memberikan gigitan-gigitan dan hisapan, timbulkan suara decak dan kecap yang jelas. Gintoki mengigit bibir bawah. Pasti akan timbul ruam merah keruh di sana.

"Jangan menahan suaramu," Toshiro berujar. Jemarinya mengusap bibir Gintoki, menjadikannya terbuka.

"Nghh. Ah–Toshiro!" ia memekik kala lutut Toshiro menekan sesuatu di antara kakinya. Gintoki menunduk, melihat sesuatu dari dirinya _berdiri_. Toshiro menarik sudut bibir.

"Kita lanjut di kamar saja, ya."

"Uh, ide bagus."

.

Gintoki menarik napas panjang, berusaha menetralkan jantung yang bertalu-talu. Ia memperhatikan sementara Toshiro melucuti kancing kemeja, melempar busana putih ke sudut ruangan. Ia selalu suka akan tubuh gurunya yang proposional, bahkan ketika dibalut jas formal. Ia tidak tahu bila melihat tubuh itu tanpa dibungkus apa pun jauh lebih memuaskan. Selanjutnya lelaki beriris samudra dalam naik ke atas ranjang, menanggalkan kaus putih Gintoki.

_Air conditioner_ dinyalakan sebelum Toshiro menekan tubuh Gintoki untuk berbaring. Toshiro menyalakan lampu kecil yang ada di atas meja dekat kasurnya. Penerangan redup itu cukup untuk melihat wajah Gintoki yang kini dipenuhi bulir keringat serta warna merah. Gintoki memiringkan wajahnya, menolak melihat. Tapi, lalu ia sadar Toshiro terdiam untuk sesaat.

_Sial, aku tidak siap. Aku tidak punya pelumas dan kondom sama sekali._

"Toshiro," Gintoki memanggil. "Berhenti memikirkan hal-hal tidak penting."

Toshiro tertawa kecil. "Sebenarnya kau, kan, yang kebelet."

Gintoki mendecak kesal. Selanjutnya, ia menggelinjang ketika lidah Toshiro menyapu perutnya, lalu turun ke bawah, ke area vitalnya. Toshiro menurunkan _boxer_ merah muda, menampakkan kejantanan yang telah menegak. Membuka labium bibirnya, Toshiro meraup kejantanan Gintoki, memasukannya dalam rongga-rongga mulut.

Gintoki mengatur napas. "Ehng–uhh. Hnnn–aduh!"

Dia mengaduh kecil ketika Toshiro menggunakan giginya, menggigiti perlahan. Melumatnya dan lidah itu meliuk, bermanja dengan alat vitalnya. Gintoki menarik napas. Sensasi listrik yang menjalar hingga ke syarafnya yang paling ujung tidak membantu. Malah, membuat isi perutnya seolah semakin terbakar.

"Sebentar, Toshi–hya!" Gintoki sontak menutup mulut dengan tangannya ketika ujung kemaluannya dilumat keras. "Hngg–agh, ah–Toshiro, aku mau … tung–nggh! Menjauh–"

Tak lama, likuid putih kental menyembur dari ujung organ vitalnya, belepotan di antara bibir Toshiro. Menjilat bibir atas, Toshiro meneguk cairan itu. Rasa lemas langsung meringkuh tubuh Gintoki. Meski begitu, ia belum cukup lelah. Toshiro memberikan kecup pada bibir yang agak vibra itu. Dahi juga tak luput dari ciuman sederhana yang bermaksud menenangkan.

Pelupuk Gintoki yang biasanya setengah menutup dan memberi impresi malas, kini tampak sayu. Toshiro tersenyum tipis. Ada rasa bahagia yang membuncah dalam relung hati. Tidak terdefinisikan, tidak terperikan. Hanya saja itu nyata, ada di sana.

Gintoki melempar wajah Toshiro dengan bantal. "Apa–yang kau tertawakan!"

"Hnn, tidak." Toshiro mengecup lembut tulang selangka Gintoki. Menghisap bagian sana. Memberi tanda. Satu tangan kasar digunakannya untuk memilin dan memanjakan tonjolan cokelat pada dada si perak. Gintoki melenguh panjang. Nikmat. Ada rasa ketagihan yang membuatnya ingin terus disentuh oleh jemari itu.

Lidah Toshiro lalu berpindah pada pentil yang satunya, menghisap dalam di sana. Menimbulkan suara decak.

"Hnn–ah! Ah!"

Jemari Toshiro menyentuh bagian selangkangan Gintoki, lalu semakin ke bawah. "Buka kakimu."

Gintoki merenggangkan jarak antara pahanya, memberi kesempatan bagi Toshiro untuk menelipkan satu jari pada lubang anal Gintoki. Si perak melonjak, kaget, nyeri menginvasi tubuh bagian bawah.

"Ngh–sa, sakit!"

Toshiro mencium dahi Gintoki. "Sabar, ya."

Gintoki mengangguk. Jemari kakinya menggulung, seprai diremat kuat. "Agh, ah–hnn. Hngg! Sakit, sakit–"

Bulir air melapisi iris darah. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa berhubungan tubuh akan sakit macam ini. Toshiro tidak berbicara apa-apa, namun melalui sudut mata, Gintoki tahu lelaki itu menikmati ini. Dari deru napasnya yang berat, rintihan kecil yang terkadang lolos tanpa dapat ditahan, serta gurat merah yang menghias ruas pipi hingga telinganya.

Gintoki mengulas senyum tipis.

Toshiro mengangkat sebelah kaki Gintoki, mengecup paha bagian dalam sang perak. Ia menciumnya dalam, menggigit, melumat. Apa saja yang bisa ia lakukan agar rasa sakit sedikit reda dari sang perak sementara jemarinya mendorong, mengusap, menusuk lembut lubang Gintoki.

Toshiro memasukan satu jemari lagi, melonggarkan lubang itu. Rintihan kembali terdengar. Gintoki merapatkan pahanya, menekan kepala Toshiro. Lelaki itu mengecup kejantanan Gintoki pelan.

"Ughh–nghh!"

Bagai stimulus, suara Gintoki membangkitkan rasa berahinya. Toshiro mengangkat wajah, membuka celananya, menyentuh kejantanannya sendiri dengan satu tangan yang bebas.

"Mau–ngghh, kubantu?"

Toshiro mengangguk. Dua jarinya masih bergerak lembut di bawah sana sementara pemuda tanggung itu berusaha duduk, lalu membungkuk, dan menaruh alat vital Toshiro di dalam mulutnya. Gintoki tidak pernah melakukan ini, maka ragu-ragu, ia menjilati kejantanan Toshiro.

"Hnng."

Toshiro menekan surai perak, Gintoki tersentak kala organ vital kekasihnya semakin masuk ke dalam kerongkongan. "Hmpffh–nnh."

Pemuda tanggung itu terbatuk kecil, lalu lanjut mengulum.

_Asin._

Toshiro meloloskan desah yang tertahan. Gintoki menghisap organ vitalnya, memberi pijitan kecil pada kedua bola yang ada di sisi. Setelah itu, si perak melepaskan kejantanan Toshiro dari mulutnya, ia menjulurkan lidah, memberi jilatan dari pangkal hingga ujung. Cairan kecil mulai muncul dari ujungnya, Gintoki mengecup lembut.

"Nghh! Gintoki, sudah–cukup. Berbaliklah."

"Eh?"

Detik berikutnya, Gintoki dibuat menungging. Ia mengantisipasi rasa sakit yang akan datang, Gintoki menenggelamkan wajah pada bantal.

"Aku masuk, ya."

"Toshi–ngghh!"

Ujung kejantanan Toshiro menggesek lubang Gintoki, lalu perlahan masuk ke dalam. Toshiro mengernyit, berusaha memasukannya lebih dalam. Erangan mengudara, tarikan napas begitu kentara. Gintoki mendesah di bawah, terus loloskan suara. "Ahngg–ah, ah–Toshiro!"

Toshiro menggigit bibir bawah, menggerakan pinggulnya maju dan mundur. Suara decak membubung, tubuh mereka bersatu. "Nghh–ahh. Ahh. Toshi, Toshi–"

"Iya, Gintoki." Toshiro mencium punggung Gintoki. Belum berhenti bergerak, menabrak titik sensitif dalam pemuda tanggung gitu berkali-kali. "nnh–tenanglah."

Dorong, tusuk, satukan. Hingga tak ada yang tersisa; sentuh saja semua. Toshiro meremas pantat Gintoki, kejantanannya yang tertancap di sana semakin dihimpit. Pada hujaman terakhir di lubang itu, likuid cair memenuhi Gintoki. Desahan panjang terjadi. Di saat yang sama, cairan itu juga menyerbu keluar dari organ vital Gintoki untuk kali kedua. Si pemuda perak mengerang keras, "Nnggh–ahh!"

Toshiro terengah, mengatur napas. Ia terkesiap ketika lubang itu meremas organ vitalnya, erat. "Nhh–!"

Lalu, ia menarik kejantanannya keluar. Mengecup sisi lubang Gintoki, sang helai gagak mengusap cairan yang menetes dari sana.

"Ayo mandi. Kubantu bersihkan."

Gintoki meluruskan kakinya yang lemas. Ia menggumam pelan, nihil tenaga, "Hnnn."

Toshiro tergelak. Mengangkat tubuh itu ke kamar mandi, sebab ia tahu, pasti selangkangan hingga pinggul sang pemuda tanggung terasa nyeri.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari menjarah kamarnya, masuk melalui sela-sela tirai. Toshiro perlahan mengangkat pelupuk, lalu wajah bersurai perak yang mendengkur halus menjadi pemandangan utama. Ia tersenyum tipis. Mengusap helai Gintoki, jemarinya lalu menyapu subtil tengkuk pemuda tanggung yang terciprati ruam merah keunguan.

_Apa kamu bahagia, Toshiro-san?_

Toshiro melebarkan senyum. Sebuah pertanyaan sederhana dari masa lalu. Mendadak muncul dalam permukaan kotak ingatan.

_Aku bahagia, Mitsuba._

Jawaban yang sama pula. Gintoki mengangkat pelupuk, lalu kala ia melihat Toshiro mengusap surai peraknya, ia tersenyum.

"Pagi, _Sensei_."


End file.
